


Flower Crowns (Groot x Child! Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Child Reader, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowers crowns are best when shared with friends!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Flower Crowns (Groot x Child! Reader)

 

Within the quiet halls of the Milano, you sat on your messy, somewhat dingy cot, humming away and lacing together the last of the thin, green fibers together to finish your organic tiara. 

“And done!” You cheered, placing the multi-colored circlet on your head. You marveled at the blossoms that you collected throughout your travels; neon blues, speckled yellows, blushing reds, and swirling whites trailed along the lush circlet. If you hadn’t accidently stowed away on their ship (and get sparred any punishment), you would have never come across such beautiful flowers. You became a bit distracted as you danced around the otherwise bland space you called a room, proud of your creation, as an unexpected visitor went to inspect the squealing that echoed in the foyer.

“I am Groot.” You turned around to find the tall, walking house plant looking into the chamber, with a slightly confused look on his face.

“Oh, hello Groot! I made a flower crown,” you waltz out of your room to greet him, for he was too tall to enter yours, to show off your blooming diadem. Groot looked at it carefully, as if he was studying every leaf and petal. You looked up at the giant and pondered about giving the flower tiara to Groot. Even though you worked long and hard on it, you felt like you should offer it to him. Ever since you ended up on the Milano, he was the kindest to you and you wanted to give back for all the times he’s protected or played with you.

“Here, you can have it,” you removed the crown and handed it to him. Groot accepted the gift and placed it on his head, a smile emerging between the cracks on his face. You suddenly noticed some branches growing on his shoulder, a single white blossom budding on each one.

“Woah,” you gasped as he picked the twigs off and weaved them together into a new diadem. 

“I am Groot,” he said as he set the new coronet on your head, resting it gently on your (h/c) curls. 

“Pretty,” you beamed from ear to ear, feeling the simple, soft buds on your fingertips, “Thank you.”

“I am Groot.”

 

~Later~

 

Rocket was sitting on a pile of junk, or equipment as he called it, fidgeting with a new weapon when Groot walked in, taking a seat next to his partner in crime. Rocket wouldn't have cared less except he noticed a patchwork of flowers on top of Groot's head.

“Hey Groot, what’s with the flowers?” He asked, pointing to what he thought was an ugly art project.

“I am Groot.” Rocket scoffed at his explanation. 

“I would never let (y/n) do that to-” Rocky suddenly paused as a network of flowers and buds was placed on his head, “What the heck?”

“I made one for everyone, not just Groot,” you giggled from behind him, watching the crown droop off to one side of his head for being too large.

“Get it off of me!” Rocket retorted, fidgeting with the tiara until he somehow managed to get it around his neck. 

“No way, Rocket! I gotta find Drax and Gamora now!” you shook your head before running out of the room to find the other guardians.

“Hey, get back here!” Rocket yelled, running after you and leaving a trail of petals behind him. Groot just smiled at this before getting up and following the pathway, ready to save your skin against from his feisty vermin friend.


	2. Flower Crowns (GOTG x Child! Reader) Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two featuring Gamora and Drax!

Flower Crowns (GOTG x Child! Reader) Part Two

After a tedious and rather hilarious chase through the foyer of the Milano with the added bonus of giving Star-lord his honorary crown in exchange for bailout, you were finally to your last two guardians as you bolted towards Gamora's room, light on your feet as you tried not to make a sound the on the hard, metal floors. The pitter-patter of feet slowed down as you neared her quarters, peering in through the door and sighing in relief that she was indeed there, arranging a set of her favorite weapons as you quietly stepped in before making your presences known.

"Gamora!" you exclaimed, the flower crown in hand as you presented it to the only female crew member as Gamora, unstartled, turned around to face you, "I made something for you!"

"It's very nice though I don't see what the purpose of it is," Gamora murmured as she looked over the gift, not finding anything practical with it but still the gesture was nice as she took it with a smile.

"You wear it," you giggled as you shook her head, pointing to the example on your head, "It's just for fun."

"Like music?" Gamora asked as she perked an eyebrow up, starting to get use meaningless but still nice and thoughtful things, such as this gift. 

"Mmmhmm," you hummed as you watched her put the flower crown as you had stars in your eyes, glad she accepted it, "You look lovely."

"As do you, (y/n)," Gamora couldn't help but smile as she leaned down to your level, messing up you (h/c) locks as you batted her hands away, beaming bright yet it faded into a frown the instant you heard an all too familiar irritated raccoon's voice echoing through the hallway of the starship. 

"I have to give one to Drax now," you stated bluntly as you rushed out of there, hoping you wouldn't be caught before you could give your last one away, swallowing thickly as it was the member you feared the most but still, he was part of the crew too as you took a deep breathe before rushing it to the Destroyer himself... 

"Drax?" you chimed in a small, feeble voice, your head poking around the corner to find him cleaning some of his weapons after one of the latest fights, ending up with all of you covered in goop.

"What is it, little Terran child?" he asked, noticing your precious as he continued with the task at hand,

"I made you a flower crown," you shyly offered the twisted ring of flowers to him, "I hope you like it."

"I don't think this will be useful to protect my head from decapitation," he stated bluntly, putting the flower crown on anyway. 

"I'm-m sorry," you looked down at your feet, biting your lip.

"No, it's good," he nodded, giving you a small smile as he was told you would try your best and Quill said that's what mattered, even if you failed, badly, at a lot of things, "I thank you dearly." 

"You're welco-"

"I'M GONNA CATCH YOU, RUNT!" You were going to thank Drax but the shrill of Rocket caused you to panic, not sure where he was coming from as you started to panic for your life.

"I will keep the vermin out of your hands," Drax stated, knowing it was better for you to run as you couldn't possibly fight for yourself, at least not yet.

"Thanks," you smiled, hoping to get your last couple people before being viciously murdered by an anger trash panda. 

 

~Later~ 

 

With a little quick thinking on your way to Mantis, you hid in a little crawlspace, hoping that Rocket would pass by you so you could carry along your little mission. Seconds passed to minutes and with no sounds or noises to worry you, a wave of relief came over you as you believed yourself to be safe. Crawling out onto a small rug, you looked around and- wait!? There wasn't a rug here before! Before you could realize the terrible mistake you made, the corners of the blanket closed up around you and you were being dragged along the floor by the now smirking raccoon. You cried out desperately for help, hoping someone would help you in your time of need. 

"Yelling won't help ya kid," he chuckled, satisfied his plan worked while you still shouted and screamed, wondering who would help little (y/n) in their time of need?


End file.
